Abstract: The Animal, Biostatistics and Omics Core will work directly with Project Leaders to design, plan, monitor and interpret all animal experiments, as well as, provide specific mouse models and standardized experimental protocols in support of the overall program studies on the molecular mechanisms linking fasting and protein restriction to GH-IGF-1, the stress resistance signaling network, the mitochondrial peptide, humanin, endogenous hydrogen sulfide, cellular protection, regeneration, and aging. Mouse breeding colonies of unique genetic and molecular phenotypes which target specific tissue or cellular GH-IGF pathways are the source of offspring to be characterized for longevity and stress resistance. The core provides an integrative framework for assessment of common outcomes across the individual projects needs.